Path of The Forgotten Book Two: Alternated Destinies
by Born Of True Pride
Summary: It has been a moon since Toadstep and Scarletfire have been exiled, and now the two cats seek revenge on their home. Jaypaw is trying to find her true place in ThunderClan; either as a medicine cat or a warrior, she doesn't know. Hollypaw is struggling with her heritage just as Hollyleaf did many moons ago. Stories are coming alive, and the Clans don't have time to figure it out.
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN:**

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrytail- ginger she-cat

Molepelt-brown-and-cream tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentices:

Mudpaw-dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw-bright ginger she-cat with brown dapples and green eyes

Mosspaw-brown tabby she-cat with white belly, paws, muzzle, and ears with blue eyes

Hollypaw-black she-cat with amber eyes

Jaypaw-pale gray tabby she-cat with short, stubby legs and bright blue eyes

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN:**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Pinenose-black she-cat

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WINDCLAN:**

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderfur-large pale gray tom

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RIVERCLAN:**

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

**MIDDLE-BOUND CLAN:**

Berrystar-Tortoiseshell tom.

Jaggedstar- Cream colored tom with white patches.

Rustwing-Dusky yellow tom with pale amber eyes.

Scarletfire-Unusually huge black she-cat with dark reddish stripes, long vicious claws and a gaping wound in chest.

Haze-Small brown-gray tom with one foot.

Lakewing-Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Ravage- Huge lithe brown tom with black patches and messy fur.

Mist-Pale white she cat with pale blue eyes.

Silvermoon-Pale blue-gray she-cat with silver eyes.

Arch- Brown tabby tom.

Duke-Huge gray tom with black spots.

Destiny- White she-cat with a brown tail tip.

Glacierwing- Pale cream she-cat with white belly and pale blue eyes.

Henrik- Orange tabby tom with white belly.

Ravenheart- Black she-cat with white splash on back and yellow eyes.

Doug- White tom.

Winter-White she-cat with pale gray stripes.

Willow-Long-haired pale gray female kit with silver eyes.

Emberkit-Orange tom with amber eyes.

Spottedleaf-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLAN:**

Memory- Young silver tabby she-cat with striking blue eyes.

Silverheart- Pale silver she-cat with black spots and blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

For seasons on end I have been down in the shadows of this place, calling the darkness I am encased in my own. It is my home, for I cannot see. I have scented, heard, and touched cats that have passed on into StarClan and those that are simply lost in the world. To them, I am their savior. To myself I am nothing but a blinded mess.

Pawsteps echo in the distance before me. I know they are close though they seem so far away. They are hesitant, watchful; it is as if the paws holding the weight of a body are afraid of me; I let out an encouraging purr and the cat jumps. It is clearly startled by my simple gesture of peace and calming atmosphere. "Do not fear, young cat." I say, sensing its fear scent intensify as I speak.

"Where am I?"

Even its voice is hesitant and scared.

"Who are you?"

Its fear scent intensifies by the minute as silence steps in between us.

"You are at the border of my home, young cat." I say, trying not to frighten it more than it already is. "I am Silverpelt, the protector of StarClan and the lands beyond it."

"I've heard about you!" The she-cat exclaims, its fear changing into excitement and wonder. "The elders of my Clan have told me a lot about you."

At her words I purr warmly. "I am glad my name lives on in the cats that do not know of my true form."

I hear the wind inside of the dark space we are in stir her pelt. "So Silverpelt... Why am I here?"

"Your destiny lies here, young cat."

"But I'm not dead..." her voice is hesitant and odd, as if she is not sure. "Am I?"

"No you aren't. In fact you have seasons upon seasons of good hunting and shelter where you sleep."

"My mother used to say that to my siblings and I whenever we went to sleep at night..."

At this I twitch an ear skeptically, interested. "Used too? Dear cat, what ever do you mean?"

"My mother does not care for me anymore, nor do two of my siblings..."

I focus my blind and sightless gaze upon this cat. "Your destiny foretold this..."

"My destiny?" Now she is listening.

"Yes, your destiny. You were born in the time of leafbare, yes?" I feel a change in the air as she nods. "Well, for seasons I have kept your destiny to myself, but never in my life have I felt the urge to share it with a cat at such a young age." I pause and let that sink in and am just about to continue before she fades away, and I am alone once more with her destiny on the tip of my tongue.


	3. Chapter One: Jaypaw and Jayfeather xP

**Chapter One: Jaypaw**

She sat outside the Warriors' Den, waiting for her mentor to leave her nest for once in the day. It was already sunhigh and Squirrelflight hadn't come out of the den at all, leaving Jaypaw with nothing to do but wait. She had watched her siblings and warriors leave for patrols or training and coming back; she only wished her mentor would be considerate of her training instead of food and grooming herself.

Finally, after what felt like seasons on end the ginger warrior padded out of the den, her jaws parting in a wide yawn. "Finally I can get a decent amount of sleep around here without having warriors barging in and disturbing me!" She sighed as she were exhausted, then narrowed her gaze on Jaypaw. "I thought I asked you to go hunting with Mosspaw, Cloudtail and Brackenfur, Jaypaw."

The pale gray tabby gestured over to the fresh-kill pile with her tail. "Already done, Squirrelflight." She mewed, twitching an ear.

Her mentor didn't praise her at all for her work. Instead she padded over to the pile an merely prodded it with a paw, hooking a shrew against her long claws. "I would've thought an apprentice under my teaching skills would have caught more than a simply shrew and a few mice. Clearly I was wrong, seeing as that's all you caught today."

"Prey was low, Squirrelflight. Even Cloudtail and Brackenfur brought back the same amount as I did... Mosspaw brought back two shrews and a mouse."

Squirrelflight purred at the mention of Mosspaw. "At least one of my kits can catch decently. I haven't been able to see any of my kits training or hunting sessions, so perhaps one day I will have to join a patrol."

"You'll be able to watch me hunt and train, since you're my mentor!" Jaypaw mewed, trying to sound excited.

The ginger she-cat let out a low growl and bared her teeth at Jaypaw. "You are only my apprentice. You are not -or have ever been- my daughter." She flicked her tail and smiled sweetly at her, though the hatred and anger shone clear in Squirrelflight's green eyes. "Now, let's go out and practice some battle moves. I need to make sure you're not slacking behind with your legs the way they are."

Reluctantly Jaypaw followed her mentor, her tail dragging sadly behind her.

**** ( ) ****

**Jayfeather:**

"I've got to go to the Moonpool tonight," Jayfeather meowed to his apprentice, Whitepaw.

The snow-furred apprentice looked at her mentor through wide yellow eyes. "Am I allowed to ask why?"

The pale gray tabby tom purred and flicked his apprentice on the shoulder with his tail. "Finish sorting these and get them to the elders, then go and get something to eat for yourself. I should be back no later than dawn tomorrow, if not earlier." At the nod from Whitepaw Jayfeather flicked his tail in farewell and left the medicine den, heading for the Moonpool.

Finally, after he was sure his paws were about to fall off due to the rocks digging into them he reached the hollow cave where the Moonpool waited for him. He padded to the main cave's entrance, allowing the mountain's chilling breeze to touch his fur, blinking up at the sky. The barest sliver of moon was rising into the sky; last night had been the new moon, after all. Jayfeather shrugged his shoulders, ruffling his fur for warmth, before he began padding down the steep slope.

He smiled to himself, feeling the gentle breeze touch his fur again. Then, his blind eyes narrowed as he caught the slightest scent of ash. He opened his mouth, letting the scent flood in, but the ash still remained faint, elusive. Twitching an ear in confusion Jayfeather padded toward the Moonpool, gently lapping at the water as he bent his head; the water rippled beneath his tongue then relaxed almost as if nothing had happened.

"Jayfeather." The familiar voice of a cat he had known for seasons called in his mind, and opening his eyes he saw the dark gray pelt of Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang!" He cried, excitement bubbling inside him. "It's been moons since we've last spoken to one another." He studied the area around him quizzically. "Why are we here?"

"We are here, Jayfeather," she began, sliding her paws along the scratchy grass, "because I have something to show you." With that, she rose to her paws and pelted down the slope with much more speed than is normal for a cat of her age. Stars sparked along the path she left and Jayfeather scrambled to his paws to follow her, heart pounding.

"Wait, Yellowfang!" he called desperately to the old cat as she plunged into the spiky brambles. He skidded to a drastic halt and stared distrustfully at the brambles, wrinkling his nose as though he had smelled something foul. Yellowfang's narrow face poked out from the bushes, her eyes snapping with impatience.

"Come on!" she hissed, before tuning and disappearing again. Jayfeather gave a slight snort as he dove into the bushes, hissing as they clawed at his ears and muzzle. Once he had stumbled into the clearing, his face was lined with small scratches and a bramble thorn poked out of his nose, hissing at the pain when he pawed repeatedly at it.

"Come here," Yellowfang called softly. Jayfeather walked slowly over to where she was crouched in the center of the small clearing, her tail whipping behind her. She was peering intently into a small puddle, and she was leaning in so close that her whiskers touched the water, stirring its crystalline surface.

"So?" Jayfeather grumbled, still rubbing his nose. "It's a puddle." As he spoke, he glanced warily around him, at the sleeping bodies of cats surrounding them. They were in the heart of WindClan's territory, in their camp. The WindClan cats slept out in the open, where they felt closer to their ancestors, StarClan. Not even two fox-lengths away from him, Jayfeather could see the striped tabby pelt of Onestar; WindClan's leader. The young tom's tail twitched back and forth, and his paws churned in the air, evidently he was dreaming.

Whiskers twitching with amusement, Jayfeather turned back to Yellowfang, who was now nodding slowly as she observed the puddle closer. She turned to Jayfeather, her eyes glimmering with wisdom.

"Jayfeather," she started, slowly, "when was the last time it rained?" Jayfeather froze, realizing what Yellowfang was trying to show him. The puddle, looking as though it had only sprung up overnight, was actually a quarter-moon old. The last rain was on the night before the Gathering, and a quarter-moon had passed since then.

"Why is it still here?" Jayfeather immediately crouched down next to Yellowfang, his tail flicking nervously as excitement and anxiety coursed through him, setting his pelt on end.

"Look closer," Jayfeather could hear and feel Yellowfang's breathe right next to his ear, but when he whipped his head around, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yellowfang?" he called, trembling slightly while at the same time frowning with confusion. Where had she disappeared off to?

"Look closer!" Yellowfang's voice came again, sharper this time, and Jayfeather turned his attention back to the puddle, studying it closely for once. It shocked him.

It was perfectly in the shape of an eagle or other bird sustained in flight, its wings outstretched, and portrayed in the silvery water was the moon. A perfect, full moon, though it was waning in the sky currently. A beautiful full moon, depicted inside a bird. What could it mean?

Yellowfang's voice came again, except this time her raspy mew was smoothed out, and it seemed to echo from Jayfeather's head itself:

"_While the light strengthens and the darkness fades, from the ashes of death the Lost One will rise. The code shall fall and the world shall shatter as the shadows of the dead return once more."_

"What does it mean?" Jayfeather asked, his voice rising as Yellowfang's body faded completely, leaving him awake on the floor of the Moonpool cave shuddering in fear.


	4. Chapter Two: Multiple POV's :3

**Chapter Two: Hollypaw**

Hollypaw awoke to the sounds of whispers. She blinked slowly and raised her head, only to see a group of warriors speaking with one another. She ducked down hurriedly, keeping her ears pricked. She was glad she had insisted that she sleep outside tonight, due to the fact that Mudpaw and Fernpaw had taken Stormpaw and Lightpaw's nests, therefore Hollypaw was nice enough to give away her nest for the siblings to sleep in until she could build her own again.

"So, what did your group find?" one cat asked, a she-cat by the sound of her voice.

"There's no sign of life on ShadowClan or WindClan territory, Squirrelflight," one cat meowed.

"We found something strange on WindClan's territory, though," another said. "Fresh graves, probably for either of the Clans' cats."

"The entire body of ShadowClan and WindClan are still missing," the first cat Hollypaw recognizede as her mother, Squirrelflight, mused. "It must have been one of them returning to the scene…but Blackstar already knew how the battle turned out and who was dead, so he wouldn't have come back. It must have been three from either Clan, traveling together, according to Onestar. Speaking of them, have any of you found their scents?"

Hollypaw watched as Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, and Thornclaw shook their heads, and heard an aggravated hiss from her mother. "I thought I could count on you three to scout around! We don't have time for this! I need a plan to take ShadowClan as my own!"

"One set of warriors didn't come back from the chase, so we know which tunnel they fled to, but it comes out near the south." Poppyfrost meowed, staring at Squirrelflight.

"Well, the scents fit with the strange ones my group found here," Squirrelflight continued. "Cats of the other Clans couldn't track here, but we're from ThunderClan; we can track anything." There was a note of pride in her voice.

Another warrior let out a hiss. "We of RiverClan were good trackers too; we just aren't used to your slop," he growled. Hollypaw heard her mother let out a growl as well; maybe they would get into a fight.

"We've lost the scent, though; they must have been clever and hidden themselves in the mud. Smarter than I would have thought for ShadowClan and WindClan cats." Thornclaw purred in amusement at his own comment, and small purrs erupted from the other cats all except Squirrelflight. Hollypaw guessed that this patrol was made up of ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors by the smell of the other three cats beside Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Poppyfrost instead of ShadowClan and WindClan warriors.

"So, what do we do?" A pale gray tabby RiverClan tom asked, twitching an ear.

Her mother was silent for a moment. "Let's report back with what we know; Bramblestar will be glad to know this, at least. I doubt he's worried about a couple of Clan cowards anyways. They came this way, so they're fleeing to the south. ShadowClan and WindClan should be his only concern now."

"Squirrelflight," Cloudtail meowed, raising his tail. "You told us," -he gestured to the other gathered cats with his tail- "that Bramblestar wasn't to know about your plan to take over both WindClan and ShadowClan territory..."

"Are you going back on your word now?" Poppyfrost asked, a growl edging her voice and her eyes narrowed upon the ginger she-cat.

Squirrelflight hissed and rose to her paws, padding forward until she was muzzle-to-muzzle with both warriors. "I'm not telling him about my plan for ShadowClan or himself. I'm simply giving him what he wants, which is information about ShadowClan's and possibly WindClan's departure from the lake." She glanced at the three other warriors from RiverClan. "Reedwhisker, Mintfur, and Minnowtail. Thank you for the information you have given me and my warriors. MurkClan is forever in your debt."

_MurkClan? _Hollypaw shivered at the name. _What kind of Clan is that?_

The three RiverClan cats dipped their heads and padded away, back towards their home. Squirrelflight flicked her tail at Cloudtail, Poppyfrost and Thornclaw. "Come on, before some cat suspects anything as to why us four aren't in our nests."

Hollypaw pressed tightly against the bush she was in, ignoring the sting as sharp thorns and brambles dug into her solid black pelt. Once she was sure that Squirrelflight and the others had all gone back to the Warriors' Den, Hollypaw crept out from beside the bush and bolted back to the spot she had fallen asleep at, resting her head on her paws and sinking into the black comfort of sleep.

**Mudpaw:**

The large brown animal stalked closer and closer to it's prey, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Mudpaw!"

The cat hissed as its meal scurried away, back into the safety of its home. The brown tabby turned and flattened his ears to his head angrily. "Fernpaw, you daft mouse! You just made me lose my thrush!"

"Well excuse me for coming to tell you that Brackenfur wants your tail back at camp before dark, Mudpaw." Fernpaw scoffed, trotting up to her brother and batting his ear with a brown dappled forepaw.

Mudpaw let out an irritated sigh and looked glumly back at where his thrush had went, back into the bramble bush that was its home. He shrugged Fernpaw off of him with a growl and padded down the steep slope towards the lake, where the scents of WindClan and ShadowClan were beginning to fade on either side of him. "Where could they be?" Mudpaw wondered out loud, and felt the soft fur of his sister brush next to him.

"I don't know..." Fernpaw meowed, blinking at Mudpaw through narrowed green eyes. "But come on, we've got to get back to camp before the Gathering."

At this Mudpaw looked at Fernpaw oddly, pricking his ears. "We've already had a Gathering, Fernpaw. Why in StarClan would we need another one?"

Fernpaw blinked at him and shrugged. "I guess Mistystar and Bramblestar feel the need to discuss what to do about WindClan and ShadowClan, now that they've left and don't seem that they want to return."

"Are we going to the island to discuss it?"

Fernpaw shrugged once more, her green eyes honest and sincere. "I think Bramblestar wants to hold this one inside of ThunderClan camp..."

"That way we don't have warriors from either Clan listening to our plan." The voice of Mudpaw's mentor, Brackenfur sounded from behind them, and whipping around both apprentices had to raise their heads to look up at the large golden brown tabby. He said nothing to them about what they had been doing at the border of ShadowClan and WindClan, but instead whisked his tail back in the direction of ThunderClan. "Back to camp, you two. RiverClan has arrived."

**Mosspaw:**

The entire ThunderClan camp reeked of RiverClan as Mosspaw padded through camp. After an intense day of battle training with her mentor, Mousewhisker and his mate, Cherryfur all Mosspaw wanted to do was curl up in her nest and sleep. But due to the fact that several RiverClan apprentices were crowded around the Apprentices' Den, Mosspaw could tell the comfort of sleep would be a long ways away.

She felt the soft pelt of Hollypaw brush against her. "What's going on?" the black she-cat clearly had just gotten into camp as well.

Mosspaw looked at her sister and shrugged. "I have no idea." Looking around for the pale gray tabby pelt of Jaypaw, Mosspaw asked, "Have you seen Jaypaw?"

Hollypaw shook her head, her amber eyes flashing with worry. "No, the last time I saw her was when she and I went hunting earlier this morning with Sandstorm, Cloudtail and Poppyfrost. Other than that I haven't seen her..."

Mosspaw allowed a 'hmm' to escape her lungs before she turned her attention to Highledge, where Mistystar and Bramblestar were addressing both Clans' as if they were one. "ThunderClan and RiverClan," Mistystar meowed, twitching her tail as she gazed over the cats' below her. "Bramblestar and I, along with our senior warriors and deputies have decided to go on a quest to find WindClan and ShadowClan." Gasps cascaded around the two Clans, and Bramblestar raised his tail to hush them so he could speak.

"We will send four cats from both of our Clans on this mission." he said calmly, as if the matter were nothing but a thorn in his paw. "Two of them will be medicine cats. If one medicine cat does not have an apprentice, then they must find a cat willing to take the position until they return."

"We will all join forces and create one Clan until the mission has been completed." Mistystar continued. "If ShadowClan and WindClan decide not to return, we will remain as one Clan and live as normal."

"What will we be called?" Mintfur, a RiverClan tom asked with a twitch of his tail.

"We haven't decided a name, Mintfur." Bramblestar meowed. "We won't be in debt of a new name unless ShadowClan and WindClan decide not to come back."

"We will discuss the cats we feel should go in private," Mistystar said and gestured with her tail for her deputy, Reedwhisker, to come up on Highledge with her. She looked to Bramblestar, her blue gaze quizzical. "Where is Squirrelflight?"

At this the ThunderClan leader looked around at the Clans', trying to find his deputy. "She must be out training her apprentice," he let out a nervous laugh and called to Foxleap, Seedmist, Stormpaw and Amberpool, "go and fetch her, will you?" The four cats nodded and took off out of camp, tails streaming behind them.

As the two Clans' split up, talking amongst themselves within their own Clanmates a large dark gray tom with white dapples and a white dash on his face and chest padded up to Mosspaw. "Since no one in my Clan is conversating with you ThunderClan cats, I may as well take up the opportunity." He flicked an ear for a moment, remaining silent, then dipped his head in greeting and respect. "The name's Sharkpaw, apprentice to Troutstream of RiverClan."

"Mosspaw, apprentice to Mousewhisker of ThunderClan." Mosspaw meowed, returning the RiverClan tom's greeting.

Sharkpaw nodded to her, his dark amber eyes flashing. "So, do you think you'll be picked by your leader to go on the mission?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice at the word 'mission'.

"I doubt it," Mosspaw replied, watching as Hollypaw darted over to see a limping Jaypaw enter the camp with Squirrelflight being led in behind her. "Bramblestar is my father, so I don't think I would get the honor..."

"Mistystar's my aunt," Sharkpaw's eyes flickered over to where Jaypaw was being led to the Apprentices' Den with Hollypaw and Stormpaw at her sides. "Reedwhisker is my father and Duskfur is my mother... But I agree with you, to be honest." he let out an amused purr before continuing. "I don't think my father would be hyped up to suggest me as a representative for our Clans."

"Why's that?" Mosspaw asked, blinking at him slowly.

The dark gray tom winked at her, smiling. "Let's just say I wasn't the better-behaved kit out of my siblings."

At his words Mosspaw let out a small purr. "There's always some kit in every litter who's like that."

"Was it you in yours?" The smile on Sharkpaw's muzzle got wider.

"No!" Mosspaw chided, swatting him with her tail playfully. "I was always the good kit, along with my sisters Jaypaw and Hollypaw."

Sharkpaw rolled his dark amber eyes at Mosspaw. "Okay, if you say so." His ears pricked and he looked over his shoulder to where the warrior Icewing was calling his name. "I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later." He meowed and gently stroked Mosspaw's side with his tail beofre trotting away.

Mosspaw stared after him, and finally realizing that he had left and wasn't coming back the brown tabby padded over to Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Stormpaw that were near the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a thrush and immediately devouring it in a few ravinous bites. She could feel the gaze on Sharkpaw on her the entire time, and Mosspaw flinched at the pain in her heart when he didn't come and join her.


	5. Chapter Three: Confessions and Decisions

**In the ShadowClan and WindClan alliance:**

Thick snow had fallen overnight, and every single cat in the clearing growled under their breath about it, but became silent as a powerful brown tabby tom hardened by seasons of betrayal and suffering padded towards a small, scrawny dark gray kitten. His ears twitched and his tail simply flicked as he heard the anguished cry of the kitten's mother and the harsh snarl of order from the father. "Murderer!" The mother screeched at the top of her lungs, racing forward and trying to save her kitten. Immediately warriors from both Clans' pounced on her, cutting her screams off in the large amount of fur pressed against her muzzle.

The kitten cowered against the ground, almost as if it could blend in with its surroundings. Cats purred in agreement as the brown tabby strode towards it with large and lanky strides, wanting to savor the moment until the kit's blood stained his claws and the grass below it. The mother's yowls and cries of outrage and hurt rang around the clearing, and even so the tom did not punish her. He would deal with her and the kit's father later; right now he had to dispose of the small kit before it could cause them harm.

The brown tabby hooked a long, jagged claw against the kit's throat, holding back the urge to rip it's throat out right then and there; he had to wait until the proper time. "Don't fret, little kit," he purred sweetly, and the kitten's eyes flashed with fear yet trust. The tom let out a cackle, one that ripped through the air like thunder; the scrawny weakling trusted him after those four words. He smiled and looked down upon the kit again, his eyes gleaming with triumph and malice.

This would be fun.

He quickly swept the kitten in his jaws, ignoring the cry of the mother and a small grunt from the father. He dashed out of the pine trees, ignoring the large brambles and pine needles that clung to his pelt and kept a strong grip on the kit's scruff, flattening his ears to his head in an attempt to block out the kit's constant mewling. "Shut up, mouse-brain!" He hissed, and the kit shut its mouth much to his pleasure. He took his time navigating the forest. He knew the paths well, despite the short time they had been here it felt as if he had been walking them his whole life; he only walked slowly to prolong the kit's short and ultimately miserable life. Yet despite his slow pace, he reached the river all too soon; rain had swollen it, and the water churned with a frenzy. No cat- kit or warrior- could survive a swim in such deadly, chilling waters.

He opened his mouth to retch, forgetting for one precious moment the kit that he held in his mouth. Time seemed to slow as he opened his mouth, allowing the kit to fall from his jaws with a small squeal of protest and hurt before falling into the waters that would bring it death.

As he turned away from the scene as if nothing had happened, dragging his sore paws across the barren ground, he could hear the chant of both the mother and the kitten ringing in his ears like endless memories:

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer..._

* * *

**Mosspaw **(beginning is just description about what has happened in the past two moons! There has also been a time skip to two moons after the discussion of bringing back ShadowClan and WindClan!)**:**

It was in early greenleaf when Ivypool kitted. For two moons, her stomach had swollen increasingly larger and larger; Whiteberry, much to her distaste in delivering kits in this time of the season was the only cat around for the job, being as Jayfeather had retired from old age a quarter-moon ago. The white medicine cat was successful in the outcome though, and Ivypool safely delivered four kits which she named Brownkit, Nettlekit, Vinekit, and Hawkkit. Every cat -from Bramblestar to the elders of both ThunderClan and RiverClan- was stunned to learn that the silver-and-white tabby queen had named a she-kit that was so delicate and small after a large and strong animal such as that; but Ivypool would hiss at them that they should not judge her kit because of it's appearance, and the chatter stopped at once.

When the kittens were just a few days old, Bramblestar and Mistystar leapt onto Highledge and called the Clan together.

"BeechClan," Mistystar called, her gaze flitting from one cat to the other in hopes they approved of the name. When every cat purred in agreement the leader continued. "Bramblestar and I have decided hard and long about the cats to go on the journey to bring back ShadowClan and WindClan, and after almost three moons of looking at each apprentice's assessment, every warriors' ceremony, and every elder moving around camp we have come to a decision." She looked at Bramblestar, her blue gaze flashing. "Bramblestar will announce his four cats."

The brown tabby padded forward so he stood in front of Mistystar. "The cats I call shall step forward and join me here below Highledge: Jayfeather, Brackenfur, Stormwind and Mosspaw."

At her name Mosspaw froze in horror; her father was picking her for the journey? She stepped forward on shaking paws and called up to her father, and much to her relief her father called back down to her, "What is it, Mosspaw?"

"Isn't there some other cat that can go instead of me?" She asked, twictching an ear in confusion as to why Bramblestar would pick her to go along on the journey when there were so many other cats keen for the job.

Her father let out a purr and leapt down from Highledge to stand before her and the other chosen cats. "I have chosen you for your lack of confidence in yourself, Mosspaw. Perhaps after this journey you'll come back with some pride in who you are." Turning to Mistystar he called from below her, "You may present your cats forward, Mistystar!"

Mistystar nodded and lifted her muzzle to the sky, the shining sun gleaming on her sleek pelt. "I have chosen the following cats: Mothwing, Minnowtail, Hollowflight and Otterpaw." Gasps -not from shock, but simply surprise- rang around the Clan as the four cats padded forward and Mistystar leapt down from Highledge to stand among her chosen, sitting down on the hard ground beneath her with her tail wrapping around her paws.

Bramblestar nodded in approval, his gaze flitting over all eight cats. "You will all prepare for your journey in the moons that come. When the full moon has arrived is when you set off to find ShadowClan and WindClan."

"The wishes of BeechClan go with all of you," Mistystar added, her blue gaze settling on Mosspaw and then behind her to where Sharkpaw sat, as if she knew something that she did not want to share. "May StarClan light your paths on the journey to bring back the Lost Clans."

_The Lost Clans... _Mosspaw thought as the Clan dispersed and she bolted from the camp and out into the forest, feeling as if she were about to faint. _I'm just an apprentice! How can I possibly convince two Clans to come back, and if all of us die what hope do we have?_

* * *

**Jaypaw:**

The pale gray apprentice padded out of the Apprentices' Den that reeked of RiverClan cats to find Mosspaw bolting from camp. She padded up to her siblings and an unrecognizable dark gray tom, though by his scent he was clearly from RiverClan. "Where's Mosspaw going?" She asked, twitching an ear in confusion.

Hollypaw, Mudpaw, and Fernpaw all looked in the direction of the forest, their eyes glittering with unspoken wonder. The RiverClan tom, however, snarled at this and bolted out of camp as well, seeming to go after her.

"That was odd," Mudpaw said after a moment of awkard silence.

"He seemed to be in a hurry." Fernpaw grumbled under her breath.

"Maybe we should follow him," Hollypaw suggested, raising her paw to take a step forward but Jaypaw held out her tail to block the black she-cat's way.

"Leave them, Hollypaw." She meowed, her bright blue eyes flashing with worry yet trust in the tom. "They may want to be alone..."

Her sister nodded and the four siblings padded their separate ways, each of them going to a different direction than the other as the sun shone high in the sky above them.

* * *

**Mosspaw:**

She stood at the edge of the lake, breathing hard from lack of breath. Her lungs heaved and her head throbbed almost as if it were being squeezed tightly in a cat's paw and was ready to burst.

A dark shadow appeared loomed over her for a heartbeat then disappeared again. Mosspaw whipped her head around, trembling beneath her pelt; who was that? More importantly, _what _was that?

Just as she was opening her jaws to call out "Who's there?" a giant force leaped onto her, pinning her down under the massive strength of dark gray paws. "Got you." purred a voice, and Mosspaw looked up into the dark amber eyes of a cat she felt she knew all too well even though they had met two moons ago.

_Sharkpaw. _

"What do you want, Sharkpaw?" Mosspaw growled playfully, shoving the bulky dark gray tom off of her and trying to force back a purr, though failing miserably.

The dark amber eyes flashed and a smile curved onto Sharkpaw's muzzle. _I only wish he would stop doing that little half-smirk! It makes my mind go blank! _Mosspaw thought, though held back her tongue from saying it out loud. "I came to see if you were okay." The dark gray tom meowed, his voice tightening with worry and awkwardness. "Are you?"

Mosspaw nodded, letting out a small purr at the RiverClan cat's worry about her. "I'm okay," she meowed, stepping forward so that her tail 'accidentally' settled on top of Sharkpaw's white-splashed gray. She saw a small redness creep onto Sharkpaw's face in the form of a blush. "I'm sorry," she meowed, dragging her tail slowly away from Sharkpaw's and getting an embarrassed look on her face and into her eyes. "I-I didn't mean for that to happen. Here, I'll just wrap it around my-"

"Don't!" Sharkpaw seemed to gasp, grasping her tail in his own and placing them back where they had been moments before. He turned his gaze away from Mosspaw, though something that the brown tabby she-cat couldn't grasp in her mind shone in them. He suddenly whispered to the sky, as if he were the only cat around. "Do you have to leave, Mosspaw...?"

"Why do you care? You should be glad I'm leaving. Every other cat is..."

He looked at her then; his dark amber eyes shone in the light of the sun, and a dullness dawned on them. "That's every other cat, Mosspaw. That's not me."

The brown tabby ThunderClan apprentice blinked at the tom, shock in her gaze. "What do you mean by that?"

He looked away again, embarrassment seeming to scent his fur. Mosspaw raised their combined tails and directed his attention back to her, her blue gaze serious. "What do you mean, Sharkpaw?"

He opened his mouth in a silent gape; finally the words came out rapidly, though Mosspaw was able to hear each serparte word and the emphasis behind it:

"I-I... I think I love you Mosspaw..." He flattened his ears to his head and ducked it low so she couldn't see his face. "I'm such a frog-brain... Loving a cat from another Clan..."

Mosspaw let out a purr and used their combined tails again, doing the same thing she had before. "We're one now. We always will be, as long as I'm beside you."

* * *

**Awe, MossXShark fluffiness ;3. Okay, I get it: You're all mad at me because I picked Mosspaw to go on the journey and now she confesses her love for Sharkpaw, plus it was all within a chapter's time... GAH I'M SO BAD AT LOVEY-DOVEY STUFF ;-;... **

**You now have permission to beat me with a stick, my readers and reviewers. **

**~Forever xD**


	6. Chapter Four: Mistakes and Confessions

**Jaypaw:**

"Jaypaw! Do I have to teach you how to hunt properly?"

The pale gray tabby she-cat cringed as she heard Squirrelflight's harsh meow and felt her claws pierce her ear. She let out a sharp hiss and shrugged her mentor away, only to receive a blow to the head with Squirrelflight's paw.

"You never turn away from your mentor, apprentice." Squirreflight snarled, baring her teeth. "I'm not like any other mentor who lets you get away with silly mistakes. I believe in power and pride, Jaypaw, and being my apprentice means that you will learn those two things whether you like it or not."

"I don't want to learn power." Jaypaw hissed, lashing her tail in the ginger she-cat's face. "I don't want to learn anything from you!"

"Stop acting like a measly little kit, Jaypaw." Squirrelflight growled, her green eyes slits, "you're an apprentice now, don't you know that?"

"Of course I know that! I was mentored to the cat who never wanted me after she found out about my legs!"

"I didn't want you because you are weak! You are a weakling, Jaypaw. Every single cat in BeechClan knows that just by looking at you!"

"What are you then?" Jaypaw cried, trying her hardest not to start sobbing in front of her mentor. "Why do you treat me this way, Squirrelflight? I thought you were my mother! I thought you cared for me!"

"I have never cared for you," her mentor answered simply with a flick of her ears. "Nor have I ever been your mother."

"Are you even my real mother? Are you Hollypaw's, Mosspaw's, Mudpaw's and Fernpaw's real mother?"

"Of course I am their mother!" The ginger she-cat hissed.

"Then who in StarClan is mine?" Jaypaw asked, baring her teeth. "Why was I the singled out one? Why was I the one to be hurting and feel like nothing each and every time I see you and my siblings -if they even are- playing together and chasing each other around camp like a real family?"

"You are not my child!" Squirrelflight hissed, and the next words she said pierced Jaypaw's heart:

"You were born a rogue! You were taken in by ThunderClan!"

* * *

**Mosspaw:**

"Come on, Dustpelt. You've got to eat the herbs in order to get better."

"I don't need herbs, Mosspaw." a cough escaped the dark brown tabby tom before he continued. "Give them to Purdy or some other cat."

"Whiteberry instructed me to give these to you. Even if I have to shove them down your throat."

Dustpelt let out an amused purr. "You wouldn't do that to an elder, would you?"

Mosspaw huffed in annoyance and put her face close to his, muzzles inches a part. "Try me."

The brown tabby elder let out a snort and reluctantly lapped up the herbs, Mosspaw flicking her tail slowly until he had finished. "Anything else you need me to do?" Dustpelt asked, twitching an ear.

Mosspaw shook her head. "That's it, I think. If it worsens, go and see Whiteberry."

The brown tabby nodded and let out a small purr of thanks as Mosspaw exited the den, glancing at where Purdy slept at Dustpelt's far right. With a flick of her tail in farewell she padded out into the clearing, where the warm sunshine was shining off the pure white snow.

She watched the Clan pad around camp quietly; warriors with apprentices, mother and father with their kits, the whole entire Clan was full of life today. Much to Mosspaw's surprise, that is. She hadn't forgotten the one moon they had left of their training with the other chosen cats going on the journey to rescue WindClan and ShadowClan, and so far Mosspaw was nervous yet excited at the same time.

She heard a hiss off towards the entrance, and turning her head she saw her sister, Jaypaw storming through with Squirrelflight just behind her. The mentor and apprentice were shouting at one another, hissing and snarling insults. One that Jaypaw had said must have set Squirrelflight off because just minutes after Jaypaw had muttered the words Squirrelflight flung herself at her apprentice, sending them both flying in a mass of teeth, snarls, hisses, and claws. Cats' were running up to them, yowling for them to stop and for Bramblestar or Mistystar to come and spilt them a part.

Finally, after what seemed like moons Bramblestar padded out of his den with Mistystar just behind him. Seeing the commotion, the brown tabby leapt down Highledge and down to the scene, where blood splattered the ground and tufts of fur littered around Jaypaw and Squirrelflight. Mistystar tore Squirrelflight from Jaypaw while Bramblestar grasped Jaypaw's scruff, trying to hold the small young she-cat from attacking the ginger deputy again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mistystar demanded as she twisted her head around to stare at Jaypaw and then Squirrelflight who stood before her.

"Why are you both acting like this?" Bramblestar added, staring at his daughter and deputy in shock.

"She's a monster!" Squirrelflight hissed and leapt at Jaypaw again, though Mistystar bowled her over just in time and held her down under strong paws.

"Only because you admitted my true heritage!" Jaypaw snarled, and Mosspaw stared at her sister from all the way across the clearing. _What's she talking about? Every cat knows she's Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kit..._

"Your true heritage?" Mistystar asked, flicking her tail across Squirrelflight's muzzle in an attempt to hold the ginger she-cat back from speaking out of turn.

Jaypaw thrashed and wiggled her way out of Bramblestar's fierce grip on her scruff. Turning to face her entire Clan, the pale gray tabby announced loudly, "I am not born to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight! They took me in as a rouge! My true mother is Memory, the exiled cat of ShadowClan!"

Cats' gasped in horror of what they had just discovered, and then growls of rage and betrayal began to form into one massive wave around all the cat's as they glared at their leader and deputy.

"You're cowards!" cried Cloudtail and Mousewhisker.

"You should be exiled for your crime!" Stormwind and Lightclaw snarled, their claws unsheathing.

Cats began to shout insults and challenges:

"Kill them!"

"Send them to exile!"

"Make them pay!"

"Silence!" Mistystar yowled, and all the outrage died down at once. She glared at the assembled cats' through cold blue eyes. "We shall not send either of them into exile. I cannot handle a Clan this massive on my own. They will deal with it on their own, as should all of you." She sent her companion a glare and then looked down at Squirrelflight in the same manner. "You are a monster, lying to your mate twice in several seasons. First with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf and now with your own daughter. You disgust me. How can you be the noble and great Firestar's kin, if all you do is lie and scam others into your bidding?"

"My followers aren't like all of you mouse-brained idiots." Te ginger she-cat let out a large cackle and made several cats cringe at the sound. "You all shall die underneath my claws!" she glared at Jaypaw and drew her lips back in a snarl. "Starting with you, weakling."

Mosspaw let out a shriek of horror as her mother leapt at her sister.

**Jaypaw:**

Acting without thinking, by instinct as her mother had taught her, Jaypaw darted forward, striking a joint her enemy's hind legs hard. The unbalanced ThunderClan deputy collapsed, and Jaypaw leapt on top of her, clawing at her back.

A cry erupted behind her, and she was knocked off Squirrelflight and onto her side, gasping as the air left her lungs. Someone pinned her firmly.

Angry blue eyes blazed into hers. They belonged to a pure white tom. He seemed to be moons past her age.

It took Jaypaw a moment to realize it was Cloudtail.

"Don't you dare hurt my kin!" he hissed.

His grip was strong, and struggling didn't help. Desperate, she leaned forward slightly and bit his forepaw, like she had with Mosspaw while battle training. The tom meowed sharply in pain and lifted his paw, releasing his grip. Wriggling free, Jaypaw barely had time to steady herself before he leapt at her again, and they rolled around, screeching. The tom was good, and she began to worry that she might have to surrender.

Suddenly, his weight lifted. Looking up, she saw Mudpaw clawing at the other tom's shoulders and then locking onto his leg, gripping on with his teeth in a hold that couldn't be broken. Cloudtail screeched in pain and finally tore away, leaving some of his fur in Mudpaw's mouth, which the brown tabby apprentice quickly spat out.

A flesh of golden brown fur pinned down Mudpaw, and Jaypaw screeched as Thornclaw's claws began to tear her brother in half. Leaping forward she bowled the larger and more experienced tom off of Mudpaw and sent him a look to go to Whiteberry and get his wound checked. Thornclaw hissed and Jaypaw let out a shriek of pain as the tom's sharp claws dug into her flank and scored up to her muzzle, going past it and scratching her right eye. Cats' gasped in horror and Squirrelflight let out a joyful caterwaul as her daughter was being slaughtered by her followers.

Mistystar and Bramblestar leapt forward as one, shoving Thornclaw off of Jaypaw. She couldn't hear anything except the thundering of paws against the ground as warriors chased Squirrelflight and her cats' out of camp, obviously not wanting them to come back.

She saw a brown-and-white patched tom leaning over her, his green eyes lit with worry. She saw her siblings leaning over her as well, and saw Hollypaw's muzzle moving yet couldn't make out any words.

Blackness engulfed her, and she was comforted by the warmth it brought her.


	7. Chapter Five: Filler Chapter D:

**Mudpaw:**

He felt nothing as he watched his mother be chased out of camp by Bramblestar, Mistystar, Stormwind, Dovewing, and Minnowtail.

He felt nothing as he was hauled to the medicine den with his unconscious sister at his side, laying in a nest full of moss and bracken to soak up the blood dripping from her pelt and falling from her eye.

_I'm sorry, Jaypaw... It was all my fault... _

For what felt like a moon he lay in that medicine den, staring at his sister through saddened eyes even though it had only been a day since the attack. For what felt like a moon he lay there, completely healed yet not wanting to leave Jaypaw alone in there with no sort of comfort. For what felt like a moon he waited for Jaypaw to open her eyes just once and look at him so that he could know that she was alive. But even as much as he pleaded mentally with his sister and StarClan, Jaypaw never opened her eyes.

Some cats said Jaypaw had died and would never wake up. A few sunrises later, the pale gray tabby was declared dead by Whiteberry.

Bramblestar had performed the dying apprentice ceremony; it was almost never used, but every cat insisted that Jaypaw deserved her warrior name. He gave her the name Jayfrost, a name that every cat purred in agreement with. It was a strong and loving name, a name that Jaypaw had requested to Bramblestar countless moons even before she was an apprentice.

His sisters were given the names Hollybreeze and Ferntail that same day, just before Jayfrost's burial. Mosspaw had insisted that she waited until she had gotten back from the journey to recieve her warrior name.

He was given the name Mudfang, a name that was for a strong and loyal cat.

But he was sure that every cat in that clearing on that dawning day knew that he wasn't as strong as he appeared to be.

* * *

**Mosspaw:**

The days that followed Jayfrost's burial were hard on the dark brown tabby. She hadn't eaten in days, for she thought that some other cat deserved food more than she did; her mother hadn't returned from being chased out, and every cat was saying that they had been exiled. She wouldn't doubt it; it was as if that was all BeechClan could do nowadays, and they weren't going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Mosspaw." The voice of Sharkpaw snapped the apprentice out of her memories. Blinking slowly so she could see him and not his blurred image, Mosspaw growled at the sight of a thrush in his jaws. The dark gray tom placed it at her paws and sat down across from her, staring at Mosspaw through narrowed dark amber eyes. "I'm not leaving until you eat that, Mosspaw."

"I'm not hungry." She merely pushed it away with her paw despite the hunger clawing at her belly.

Sharkpaw's ears flicked and his tail-tip twitched at her response. "I know you are, Mosspaw. I can see it in your eyes. Look at you, for StarClan's sake! You're nothing more than skin and bones, and soon you'll be just like-"

"I don't want to be like my sister." Mosspaw growled, knowing all good and well he was about to say Jayfrost. "I don't want to have the same fate as she did."

"Then eat the thrush, Mosspaw."

"I told you: I'm not hungry."

Sharkpaw let out a growl and his eyes flashed with slight annoyance. He pushed the thrush towards her once more and stood so that he was inches away from her muzzle. "Eat the thrush, Mosspaw. If I have to shove it down your throat I will, just as long as you get some food into you."

"I'm not in the mood for food, Sharkpaw. Give it to Mistystar or some other cat, and let me get my own when I feel like I need it."

"You need it now, Mosspaw." Sharkpaw said, his tone edged with a growl. "I get that you're upset over Jayfrost's death, but don't act like you're a half-dead cat and lay around camp all day like an elder." the words were followed by a purr of sensible humor, trying to lighten the mood.

It obviously didn't please Mosspaw, for the brown tabby rose to her paws and padded into the Apprentices' Den without a look back at the dark gray tom. Settling down in her nest and shutting her eyes tight, she left one last thought floating in her mind as she drifted off to sleep:

_Why was it Jayfrost? Why couldn't it have been me?_

* * *

**Hollybreeze:**

The pure black she-cat wandered through the forest with her mate, Juniperfang at her side. Though the pair were on a border patrol with Brackenfur, Stormwind, and Lightclaw it felt as if they were alone together.

"Are you two going to be standing there mooning over each other all day?"

The hasty and ignorant meow of Lightclaw snapped Hollybreeze out of the warm gaze of her mate; ever since she and Juniperfang had become mates Lightclaw had been hostile towards her more often than usual.

She tore her eyes away from Juniperfang and looked at Lightclaw through narrowed eyes. "We're coming, hold your tail."

Lightclaw let out an contemptuous snort of annoyance. "Well hurry it up then! I don't want to be kit-sitting you all day! Brackenfur and Stormwind are already farther than we are!"

"You don't have to wait for us, Lightclaw." Juniperfang's calm yet fierce growl sounded beside Hollybreeze, and by the tone in the tom's voice it indicated that he was angered. "You can always go and trot off to somewhere, particularly far away from us." Lightclaw let out a hiss and flicked his tail angrily, and Hollybreeze followed him slowly through the underbrush of the forest with a small purr of amusement at the way his pelt was bushed out twice his size.

* * *

**Onestar of WindClan:**

The brown tabby let out a purr in delight as the water's icy-coolness slid down his raw and dry throat. He -or any cat, for that matter- hadn't had a decent drink of meal for days, being as food and water were hard to find in a place such as this.

"Onestar?"

He paused from lapping at the soaking wet moss before him. Flicking his ears, the brown tabby called almost robotically, "Come in, Ashfoot and Rowanclaw."

The dark gray pelt of his own deputy made its way into his vision, followed by the dark ginger one of his companion, Blackstar's deputy Rowanclaw. Onestar sat up and licked some stray flecks of water from his paws. "What do you have to report?" He asked without sending either of them a look.

They hesitated, but just as Onestar opened his jaws to repeat the question Rowanclaw meowed, "W-we would rather show you our report, Onestar."

The brown tabby unsheathed his claws, narrowed his eyes, and let out a hiss at the sight of three cats: one ginger, one white, and one golden brown. But it was not their appearances that set him off.

It was their scent: clearly ThunderClan.


	8. Chapter Six: UPDATE FINALLY! :D

**Chapter Six: Two StarClan Cats**

He watched them. Alone he sat, watching them. He was there, and at the same time, he wasn't. He was experiencing the world about him, seeing and hearing the things that moved actively around, but they could not see him. They did not know he was there. They hardly ever knew he was there, him or anyone.

Beside him, was another tom. His jaw was tight, his ears flattened, but his fur was somehow laid flat against his body, and when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"Not a clue."

The words slipped out so easily, he almost didn't hear them. "That's a problem."

The other tom turned to look at him. "We can't force these things, Shatterblaze."

"I know, but they'll have to find out soon. And look, as you said they don't have a clue!"

"They're still quite young. Do you really think that these inexperienced, newly named warriors can really imagine what's going on? This is beyond an old tale the Elders have told them." The tom chuckled. "Besides, they're much too wrapped up in each other."

"How are you not getting this?" Shatterblaze demanded. "Silverstrike, that's the issue. They can't be enemies. You know what kind of things have happened before. That's why I sacrificed the respect I have long received, so they can have their second chance. This can't all be wasted."

"Shatterblaze, you're acting much too worried," Silverstrike said. "Their relationship will mend itself as they mature."

"Tell me, did that happen all those moons ago?"

"The circumstances are different."

"So the outcome remains unpredictable!" Shatterblaze cried. "We don't know what can come out of all of this. Their relationship is damaged as it is, and there aren't any signs of improvement. What if they just progressively get worse? You know what that can do, Silverstrike. We've seen it countless times before."

"We can't risk getting involved," Silverstrike meowed calmly. "At least not anytime soon. They don't understand the importance of their lives, so we can't go and just tell them the whole story. It's too much to take in, and anything that comes after will either be confusing or fake to them."

"And what if they don't ever understand? How could they understand if we don't explain it to them? They can't walk into this alone, especially when there is no one who has any idea of what is happening. They will need guidance," Shatterblaze argued, his tail flicking slowly back and forth.

"Mosspaw and Mudfang will understand, Shatterblaze." Silverstrike retorted, letting out a small hiss of aggravation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again and settled his gaze on Shatterblaze. "They have too."

**Mudfang:**

His amber eyes -much like his father's- gazed around camp, watching as cats of all ages wandered doing their usual duties. He watched silently as his sister Hollybreeze padded out of the nursery, her five kits bouncing around at her paws; not even a heartbeat later did their father, Juniperclaw join them and the warm purr of greeting that came out of him could be heard all around camp.

His gaze flickered to the top of Highledge, where Ivypool, Bramblestar, Mistystar and Minnowtail sat with their heads ducked down in a clearly private conversation. Ivypool had become deputy shortly after Squirrelflight had been chased out of camp, and with her still raising her four kits it was hard to do both at the same time. But the silver-and-white tabby somehow managed to juggle both duties, doing miraculous at both. Reedwhisker had died of greencough during leafbare, leaving Mistystar heartbroken for the longest time; but after a very awaited talk with Ivypool and Bramblestar the blue-gray she-cat named Minnowtail her deputy, an excellent choice for being chosen off the top of Mistystar's head.

"Mudfang!" At the sound of his name the dark brown tabby turned his broad head towards Icecloud, who was trotting towards him with Lionblaze, Foxleap, Poppyfrost and Cinderheart behind her.

"Hey, Icecloud." He greeted the white she-cat with a flick of his tail. "You need something?"

"You're needed for border patrol." Foxleap meowed, answering his question before Icecloud could speak. "Ivypool ordered it since you haven't been on many patrols these last few moons."

"I've noticed that as well," Mudfang agreed with a blink of his amber eyes. "Lead the way, Foxleap." The ginger tabby let out a snort and then turned around trotting towards the camp entrance, his patrol following him quietly.

"Rumors are going around, Mudfang." Icecloud hissed under her breath as he stepped up beside her, matching her pace as they walked behind the patrol.

"What kind of rumors?" Mudfang asked, flicking an ear.

"Rumors I know you would never do. Let's just put it that way." Icecloud meowed nervously. Mudfang shot her a side glance before abruptly stopping, allowing the rest of the patrol to go on ahead of them; to his surprise, they didn't even seem to notice they weren't with them.

"What kind of rumors, Icecloud?" he demanded the white warrior, wanting her to talk.

Icecloud took a shaking breath before answering him. "Cats are saying you love Seedmist!"

Mudfang snorted at her words; of course he loved the pale ginger she-cat. They had been mates for a season now, and she was just now figuring that out? "Icecloud," he began, trying to surpress a chuckle, "you didn't know that Seedmist and I have been mates for a whole seasons now?"

"Y-you have?" The white she-cat stammered, clearly shocked.

Mudfang nodded and flicked an ear. "Yeah, we've been mates for a season. Every cat in BeechClan knows that, except you obviously."

"You don't get it, do you?" Icecloud hissed, suddenly angered.

Mudfang was taken back for a moment, staring at Icecloud oddly. "Get what?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"How am I supposed to get something I don't know?"

Icecloud let out a growl. "I love you, mouse-brain! I've loved you since you became a warrior!"

Mudfang took a step away from the white she-cat, fear lighting his eyes. "But that was a long time ago, Icecloud! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted you to love me first, fox-dung. I've never had love until I met you, and now you're with some stupid she-cat that doesn't even love you back!"

"Seedmist does love me! She's told me that ever since we became mates, even when I was an apprentice she told me she loved me!"

"You are a mouse-brain for believing that heap of dung, Mudfang." Icecloud hissed, flattening her ears to her head. "She doesn't care for you like I ever would. But now it's too late, you've lost your chance." With that, the white she-cat stormed away back in the direction of camp.

Mudfang stared after her, watching her go with his muzzle open in a silent gape. _Don't leave me, Icecloud... _


	9. Chapter Seven: Mosspaw

**Chapter Seven: Mosspaw**

"Sharktooth! You can take Seedmist, Stormwind, Lilyfire, and Deerleap on a hunting patrol."

The brown tabby apprentice was roused from her sleep by the sound of Ivypool's order to the dark gray tom. Opening her blue eyes she took in her surroundings; the three newest apprentices, Ferretpaw, Larkpaw, and Finchpaw were sound asleep in their nests. Side-stepping the trio and making her way out into camp, Mosspaw sighed in delight as the sun warmed her back. _Leafbare isn't coming yet, thank StarClan..._

"Mosspaw?"

The brown tabby looked up at the sound of her mate's voice. "What is it, Sharktooth?"

Sharktooth scraped his paw across the barren dirt underneath it. "I was just coming to tell you that your father and Mistystar want to see you in their den… I don't know what about, but Bramblestar was urgent to speak with you."

Mosspaw felt a small smile creep onto her muzzle. "Thank you for the information, Sharktooth."

Sharktooth dipped his head to her and his dark amber eyes flashed. "You're welcome, Mosspaw." With that Sharktooth padded away towards his patrol and exited camp, out into the forest without another word.

The dark brown tabby she-cat waited until he was out of her sight before she scrambled towards Highledge and stealthily climbed the rocks; she knew how to dig her claws deep into the rock to get a good grip from all her moons of doing this. She had been doing it all of her life, after all.

"Bramblestar? Mistystar?" Mosspaw called once she was at the entrance of their den, giving her chest fur a few quick licks to soothe her worries. _They probably just want to talk about my apprenticeship and how I'm delaying my warrior ceremony… I'm old enough to be a warrior like Mudfang and Hollybreeze… _

Mistystar's blue-gray head peeked out of the lichen that covered the front of the den, and upon seeing Mosspaw she let out a warm purr of greeting. "Mosspaw, do come in. We have a matter of things to discuss with you…"

**Bramblestar:**

He watched silently as Mosspaw made her way into the den behind Mistystar. The blue-gray she-cat murmured some words in his daughter's ear before making her way back over to him, sitting beside the dark brown tabby tom without any care in the world.

"So…" Mosspaw began, dragging out the single word, "what's this about?"

"Well…" Mistystar shot him a glance from the corner of her eye. _You want to tell her, or should I?_ her gaze seemed to say, and Bramblestar took a shaking breath before taking over the situation.

"Mosspaw," he said calmly, trying to seem neutral. "I have been visited by StarClan about you."

"I didn't do anything!" the brown tabby blurted, her blue gaze growing wide with fear. "I swear on my tail I didn't do anything StarClan told you!"

"We never said you did anything, dear." Mistystar meowed, her blue gaze studying the apprentice. "Although, they did say something… rather interesting about you."

At the blue-gray leader's words Mosspaw raised an brow skeptically. "What kind of interesting?"

"Simply put," Bramblestar said, placing his tail on Mistystar's shoulder to stop her from speaking. He took a deep breath as if in defeat and lifted his head to stare at his daughter. Without resistance, he said a sentence that he had been dreading since the day he had chosen his kit to go on the journey to bring back WindClan and ShadowClan:

"Mosspaw, you must go with Mudfang to bring back the two Lost Clans."

**Mosspaw:**

"_Mudfang?_" Mosspaw gasped in horror at the mention of her brother's name.

Mistystar's blue gaze burned into Mosspaw's identical blue as she nodded her head. "Yes, Mosspaw. You and your brother must go on the journey alone together and bring back the two Clans."

"If they even want to come back." Mosspaw muttered under her breath, and then turned to her father. "Bramblestar, tell me it's not-"

"It's true, Mosspaw." Bramblestar meowed. His eyes were glazed over in what appeared to be a cold satisfaction, yet they burned with anger at the same time.

Mistystar suddenly placed her blue-gray tail on Mosspaw's lean shoulders. "Come, Mosspaw of ThunderClan." she meowed and padded out of the den without another word. Confused yet curious, Mosspaw shot a glance at her father then raced out of the den to join her.

Already the Clan was gathered; Mudfang, Hollybreeze, and Ferntail looked at her with pride in their gazes at the youngest member of their family. Bramblestar's lean figure appeared next to his three children, and he too looked up at Mosspaw with pride in his eyes; something that Mosspaw hadn't seen in his eyes in quite a long time.

"Cats of ThunderClan and RiverClan," Mistystar called to the dimming sky, her blue gaze intense. "It is with honor that I give this cat her warrior name, for she has been waiting half of her life and deserves it now." She looked to Mosspaw and let out a small purr. "Mosspaw," she declared, placing her muzzle atop the brown tabby's head, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Mosspaw's blue eyes directed their attention to Sharktooth warmly. "Yes, I do."

"Then it is by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this moment you shall be known as Mossleaf. StarClan honors your pride and willingness to please, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Mistystar finished the ceremony with a small purr of happiness and the newly named warrior stepped back with glowing blue eyes.

"Mossleaf!" Her siblings and father all shouted, and the Clans soon followed heartbeats later, calling out her name with pride in their voices.

_I've done it, Jayfrost..._ Mossleaf thought with a purr as she leapt down Highldge and was greeted by her family, warriors from both Clans and her mate.

She vould've sworn she heard a small voice, gentle and soft like a dove's wing glide past her like the wind:

_Indeed you have, sister... Indeed you have._


	10. Chapter Eight: Mudfang

**Chapter Eight: Blood Red Moon**

**_Part One_**

"Are you even sure we can do this?"

"Of course I'm sure, Mudfang. Why wouldn't I be?"

The brown tabby looked down at his paws, his amber eyes flashing with hurt. "I don't like this, Icecloud."

The white she-cat purred and guided his gaze back to her face with her long tail. "Come on, Mudfang. No cat will find out..."

"Sure they will," Mudfang growled under his breath. "And what would happen if...?" He trailed off, stunned by the image that was now in his mind. _What if she bears my kits, just as Seedmist is doing now..._

Icecloud's blue gaze was fierce and loyal as she touched her nose to Mudfang, her muzzle in a straight line. "Tell me you love me, Mudfang..." She whispered, her gaze going from loyal and fierce to lust and devotion. "I know you do... Just tell me and this can be all over..."

_I'm so sorry, Seedmist... _Mudfang thought as he let out a loud purr and nuzzled the white warrior, her amber eyes glowing with affection. _I'm so sorry... But I have to do this, for I love her just as much as you..._

"I love you, Icecloud..." Mudfang whispered under his breath, and he felt the white she-cat's chest rumble as she purred warmly.

_**Mossleaf:** _

Her blue gaze traveled around camp, looking for her brother. The brown tom hadn't returned from his night hunting with Icecloud, and the brown tabby was starting to panic.

"Mossleaf!"

The she-cat turned at the sound of her father's voice. Focusing her gaze upon the lean ThunderClan leader, she dipped her head low in respect. "Bramblestar," she purred, rubbing muzzles with him.

Amusement lit the brown leader's amber eyes. "You haven't called me that in moons, Mossleaf."

"You shouldn't be talking," Mossleaf joked, curling her tail around her paws. "You've only just started calling me by my warrior name, which I've had for a few days now!"

"You're still my kit," Bramblestar chided, his voice full of fatherly love. "No matter what your name is, you're still my Mosskit."

"Is Jayfrost still your kit?"

The question made Bramblestar flinch, a mass of memories flashing over his eyes. "I-I can't answer that, Mossleaf... I'm sorry." He sent a far away look past her to the warrior Lionblaze, who was sitting beside his mate Cinderheart outside the elder's den, chatting with Jayfeather.

Mossleaf immediately felt regret stab at her heart like claws. She pressed her nose into her father's pelt, breathing in his scent she had missed from all those moons as a kit, where she could do this whenever she wanted and he hadn't cared. In fact, no cat had cared, for she, Hollybreeze, Ferntail, and Mudfang were his kits; but now it seemed odd, as if she wasn't even his kit at all. "I'm sorry," she whispered into his fur, flattening her ears to her head in shame for bringing up such a personal concept, "I shouldn't have asked that... It was wrong of me."

A purr rumbled in Bramblestar's chest and he merely licked her ear in reassurance. "It's okay, Mossleaf." He meowed, forcing a smile onto his muzzle even though his eyes still brimmed with pain and heartache. "I know you want to know if I did or not, but... I just don't know."

Mossleaf placed her fluffy tail on the ThunderClan leader's shoulders. "I know, father..." She meowed sympathetically, her own eyes flashing with hurt at the thought of not even being related to the pale gray tabby. "I understand."

Bramblestar let out another purr and then bid her goodbye, trotting off towards where the warrior Deerleap was sitting outside the warriors den eating fresh-kill. He greeted the pale brown she-cat with a purr, nuzzling her affectionately.

Mossleaf stared at the two cats for a moment, a purr rising in her own throat. _Well, at least he's happy… _she thought, then raced out of camp in search for Mudfang.

**_Mudfang: _**

The dark brown tabby let out a hiss as a small burst of pain erupted in his left paw. "Sometimes I really hate ThunderClan territory," he growled, flattening his ears to his head.

Icecloud looked back at him with tease in her blue eyes. "Why's that? You've lived here your whole life, you should know the territory and the things in it."

Mudfang rolled his eyes and lightly shoved her, causing the white she-cat to go off her paws and eight into a prickly bush. He couldn't keep back the purr of amusement as she climbed out of it with thorns and leaves scattered all along her pelt. "Bramblestar should change your name to Pricklepelt." he teased, blowing two leaves out of Icecloud's beautiful blue eyes and staring into them warmly.

"He should change yours to Ignorantface." the white warrior retorted with a purr.

Mudfang leaned his head forward and licked the white she-cat's forehead. "Perhaps he should." he meowed, touching his nose to Icecloud's. "But you'd still love me no matter what my name was, as would I with you..."

"You're such a tom, Mudfang!" Icecloud chided, flicking him on the shoulder with her tail. "Come on, let's get back to camp before Bramblestar claws us for not coming back like we said we would last night!"

_**Sharktooth:**_

"Hey, Sharktooth!"

After a long night of watching the camp with Deerleap, Stormwind, Sandstorm, and Sorreltail all the dark gray tom wanted to do was curl up in his nest and sleep. Though his plan hadn't worked out well, and he was prepared when Lilybreeze approached him from inside the warriors' den with no other cat at her side. The brown-and-white she-cat was scraping her paws against the dirt floor underneath them, and Sharktooth blinked warmly at the young energetic she-cat.

"Lilybreeze," he greeted the ThunderClan warrior, smiling at her. "What brings you in here?"

"I, um..." Lilybreeze trailed off, swallowed as if she were parched and then started again. "I wanted to know if you'd like to take a walk with me in the forest... You know, for old times sake."

Sharktooth pondered the offer gravely; since ThunderClan and RiverClan had joined together moons ago, every cat that had been apprentices at the time had grown close. He and Lilybreeze -Lilypaw then- would always go out on long night walks and hunting trips together. "Sure," he decided after a long moment. "I'll go."

The brown-and-white warrior's amber eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

Sharktooth nodded and rose to his paws, quickly licking one of them and drawing it over his face to clean his whiskers. "Of course I would." He felt a small redness creep onto his muzzle and he forced back the purr that rose in his throat. _Mouse-brain! _He scolded himself as he padded out of the den after Lilybreeze with his pelt slightly brushing hers. _You're with Mossleaf! Stop acting as if you have no mate and just be friends with Lilybreeze!_

Sharktooth let out a small shiver of fear as his mind responded to its own question:

_What if I want to be more than just friends with Lilybreeze, and leave Mossleaf for good? _


End file.
